eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazz
Nazz is a supporting protagonist in the anime crossover series Eds + Vampires. Nazz is a sorceress and a succubus who now attends Youkai academy along with the Eds. She is Edd's former girlfriend Personality Nazz is caring, kindhearted and brave. She is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, as she always puts herself in harm's way to help Double D when he's in trouble despite the dangers. Nazz's heart is said to be filled only with pure light and goodness, desoute darkness and evil residing in almost every heart. Nazz's good heart filled with pure light helped lead Edd back to his Outer form when he was consumed by darkness. Nazz is also very chriasmatic, quickly befriending Tsukune, Gin, Moka, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari in Yokai Academy before being kidnapped by certain villains such as Hokuto and Kuyou. In contrast to Edd and Tsukune, who were both bothered by not knowing about Nazz's true heritage, she took it in stride and was able to look at the positives about living in the human world. She is loyal and she can be stubborn sometimes. Relationships Nazz and Edd- Edd and Nazz were a former couple, who are still good friends. There relationship are so strong, that Edd intends to protect her from serious threats and Nazz tends to comfort Edd when it comes to sad moments. Their relationship are similar to that of Sora and Kairi's relationship in Kingdom Hearts. Nazz and Tsukune- Nazz and Tsukune seems to be fond of each other, Nazz often tends to help Tsukune when it comes publishing some news papers and helping him with his homework. Tsukune is shown to act as an older brother figure to Nazz and Nazz acts polite to Tsukune. Nazz and Moka- Nazz and Moka akashiya seems to be best friends with each other. Nazz is very nice and polite to Outter Moka, mostly hanging out with each other or doing homework together and Nazz seems to fear and worship Inner Moka. Powers and abilities Due to being the pure blood descendant of the queen of Alceme, Nazz is a powerful sorceress. Nazz was born with two gifts. The first one is to seal away demons, at which she has been training for in her entire life, though she had no idea that the seal's usage was to release the great demon Mundus and allow him to rein free. The second gift is to predict the death of someone, her second gift acts as defence mechanism to protect the priestess, would state one of those people would die, so they are motivated to protect her. It also activates involuntarily. She has been noted to have made 100 of such predictions, and has never been wrong once, until she forecfully defied her prediction about Double D by protecting him. By using this skill, Nazz is able to transform herself into a bold eagle. This is useful when she has to follow a person or a group with raising undue suspicion. Nazz has also displayed the ability to partially transform herself into an eagle, which resembled an angel. She is able to use these wings to fly or hover in mid-air. She also seems to be able to extend the feathers of her wings and use them as blades to cut into enemies. Nazz shows her ultimate magic which is called vector to the heavens. Her tailsman wrap around her and makes wings and arms that can elongate and magnify the damage of her hits. However, it isn't without repercussions because as she moves, the techique tightens around her, damaging her own body as well. After binding an enemy with the Vector to the Heavens, Nazz will then extend the feathers of one of her pairs of wings towards a target. The full power of this technique isn't known, though, they were able to pierce Hokuto when he was in his hybrid form. Similar to a succubus, by looking into a man's eyes, Nazz has the power to take control of that man and then controll him as if he were a marionette. According to Kurumu, Nazz has the power to easily charm an entire crowd of men. Due to being the princess of light, Nazz is considered an S-Class Monster. Category:Protagonists Category:Witches Category:Succubus Category:Yōkai Academy students